


バタフライ

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	バタフライ

Eigentlich, dachte sie während sie auf die Ketten um ihre Hände starrte, wusste sie, wie furchtbar Menschen sein konnten. Eigentlich, hätte sie nicht mal ansatzweise mehr so naiv sein sollen, ihnen zu vertrauen. Sie würde den Fehler wohl immer und immer wiederholen. Seufzen lehnte sie sich gegen den Pfosten, an dem sie angekettet war wie ein Tier, überlegte, wie sie diesen Monstern in Menschengestalt entkommen sollte.

Wer auch immer diese Menschen waren, sie warteten hier im Lager, würden erst morgen weiterziehen. Zumindest würde sie nicht zum Lord zurückkehren, wahrscheinlich einfach irgendwo verkauft oder umgebracht werden. Nicht, dass sie vorhatte, das geschehen zu lassen. Sie hatte diesen Menschen vertraut, war betrogen worden. Sie würde gehen, davon huschen wie schon etliche Male zuvor. 

Eigentlich, dachte sie während sie auf die Ketten um ihre Hände starrte, wusste sie, wie furchtbar Menschen sein konnten. Eigentlich, hätte sie nichtmal ansatzweise mehr so naiv sein sollen, ihnen zu vertrauen. Sie würde den Fehler wohl immer und immer wiederholen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen den Pfosten, an dem sie angekettet war wie ein Tier, überlegte, wie sie diesen Monstern in Menschengestalt entkommen sollte.

Wer auch immer diese Menschen waren, sie warteten hier im Lager, würden erst morgen weiterziehen. Zumindest würde sie nicht zum Lord zurückkehren, wahrscheinlich einfach irgendwo verkauft oder umgebracht werden. Nicht, dass sie vorhatte, das geschehen zu lassen. Sie hatte diesen Menschen vertraut, war betrogen worden. Sie würde gehen, davon huschen wie schon etliche Male zuvor. 

Ihre Hände waren der Grund, warum sie nicht wegkommen konnte. Ihre Hände mussten ab. Gab es nicht einen Weg, Yokai zu rufen, außer beim Namen? Auf ihren Namen würden sie immer reagieren, deshalb durfte sie den blonden Dämon auch niemals wieder erwähnen. Mori hatte doch was davon erzählt! Verhandlungen. Gleiche Augenhöhe.

"Hörst du mich? Komm her, zeige dich."

Sie wusste nicht, ob jemand da war. Das war egal, es spielte keine Rolle. Sie wiederholte sich, flüsterte dem Nichts gut zu, wieder und wieder. Yokai waren mit Schmeicheleien eher zu bewegen, als mit Befehlen - insofern sie kein Brandsiegel trugen, sie wusste das. Wind fuhr ihr durch die Haare, zog daran, tat ihr weh.

"Was willst du, Weib? Warum störst du meinen Schlaf?"

Ein Yokai, der geschlafen hatte. Eine Stimme, die ihr so vertraut und doch so anders vorkam, von niemanden außer ihr gehört werden konnte.

"Was ist los, Mensch? Hast du dir vor Angst die Zunge abgebissen?"

Es schien kein freundlicher Yokai zu sein. Aber sie hatte bereits seine Aufmerksamkeit, konnte sie genauso gut nutzen.

"Ich soll Angst haben? Das sagt mir der, der seine Gestalt versteckt?"

Schmeicheln brachte mehr, als erzürnen. Sie war schon immer grauenhaft im Schmeicheln und Lügen gewesen. Mit einem Hissen, machte sich der Andere sichtbar, zeigte seine, viel menschlichere Gestalt, als sie erwartet hätte. Für einen Moment hätte sie wirklich gedacht, der braun Haarige würde ihr gegenüber stehen - wenn da nicht diese vertrauten, grausamen Augen gewesen wären. Augen, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

"Nun?"

Der Yokai war wütend, erzürnt darüber, dass ein Mensch es gewagt hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber hinter dem Zorn, lag Müdigkeit, sie sah sie sofort. Es gab ihr die Kraft, den Blick nicht von den violetten Augen abzuwenden, nicht zu erzittern.

"Meine Hände. Hack sie ab."

Höflichkeit hätte ihr vielleicht weiter geholfen. Da ihr Kopf auch noch nach mehren Momenten auf ihren Schultern saß, hatte sie zumindest sein Interesse. Zu ihrer Überraschung und großen Erleichterung, nickte der schwarz Haarige, streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, berührte ihr Gesicht. Ein Schmerz, höllisch und brennend fuhr durch sie hindurch, kurz darauf übergab sie sich an ihrem eigenem Blut.

"Unreine Wesen wie du, sollten ihren Platz kennen."

Der Yokai sprach nicht laut oder angewidert. Er klang einfach müde. Hätte sie nicht vor wenigen Tagen zwei Mal ihr halbes Herz herausgerissen bekommen, hätte sie es durch den Schmerz garantiert nicht bemerkt. Nach dem sie noch zwei weitere Male Blut gespuckt hatte, sah sie zum Anderen zurück, versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Ich bin gerade dabei, meinen Platz zu finden. Ich hab es satt, an Ketten festgehalten zu werden. Mach mich los."

Warum starrte der schwarz Haarige, als hätte sie soeben ein Wunder vollbracht? Er berührte sie nochmal. Sofort kam der Schmerz zurück, brachte sie erneut dazu, erbärmlich nach ihrem Leben zu ringen. War das die Art des Yokai, Vergnügen zu finden? Aber warum starrte er sie dann so geschockt an, wie ein Kind, das gerade seine Eltern verloren hatte?

"...Was starrt du so? Mach mich los, Dämon."

Stille, in der ihr Körper sich heilte. Dann, als hätte sie ihn verzaubert, tat der schwarz Haarige genau das, trennte ihre Fesseln, zusammen mit ihren Händen, sauber ab. Da sie noch immer erschöpft vom Sterben war, kam statt dem Schrei nur noch ein leises Wimmern aus ihrem Mund, erbärmlich und menschlich.

"Du... du kannst einem Urteil entfliehen? Wieso?"

Atmung unter Kontrolle bringen. Den Schmerz vergessen, er war weg. Sie hatte genug Panikattacken, sie wusste, wie sie raus aus dem Wasser kam.

"Ein Geschenk der Götter, oder was auch immer es ist."

Stille. Der Yokai beobachtete, wie sie auf die Füße kam, ihre alten Hände ohne weiteres zurück ließ, sie nicht weiter beachtete. Endlich kamen die Stunden, die sie damit verbracht hatte den Wachen zu entkommen, zur Geltung. Sie schlich leise, vorbei an allem, was ihr gefährlich werden konnte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, folgte der Yokai, schwebte neben ihr her als wären sie bekannt miteinander.

Sie verließ das Lager, ignorierte ihre neue Begleitung, machte weiter mit ihrem Weg, der kein Weg war.

~...~

"Wie lange willst du mich noch begleiten?"

"Bis ich zum Entschluss gekommen bin, ob ich dich fressen will, oder nicht."

"Wir sind schon Wochen unterwegs, komm endlich zu einer Entscheidung. Ich habe nicht vor, von Geistern verfolgt zu werden. Sonst hätte ich auch gleich dort bleiben können."

Die Hand, die durch ihre Haare fuhr weg zuschlagen, würde nur wieder damit enden, dass sie Blut brechend am Boden landen würde, also ließ sie es über sich ergehen, sah verärgert nach vorne.

"Warum stört es dich überhaupt? Du wurdest nicht ein einziges Mal mehr von Banditen angefasst."

"Was daran liegt, dass du jeden Menschen, der es versucht hat, in eine Pfütze aus rotem Wasser verwandelt hast."

"Das mag sein."

Er zog an ihren Haaren, brachte sie zum Stehen.

"Setzt dich hin, Menschenmädchen."

"Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir auf."

"Aber du bist auch nicht versessen darauf, zu sterben, oder? Setzt dich hin."

Die Laune dieses Yokai zu ertragen, war wohl eine weitere Prüfung, speziell angefertigt für sie, wie es schien. Ohne sich um ihre Beschwerden zu kümmern, fing der Dämon an, ihre Haare zu flechten, zu verknoten, damit sie irgendwie hielten - bedacht darauf, sie nicht versehentlich zu berühren.

"Was habt ihr nur immer mit den Haaren? Was soll so faszinierend dabei sein?"

"Still Mensch, unterbrich mich nicht."

"Ach verschwinde doch endlich. Ich hab genug von euch Wesen."

Ein Band, um die Haare an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Es wurde fester gezogen, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

"Menschen sind auch nicht viel besser für dich. Sie werden dich nur ausnutzen, in den erst besten Käfig sperren, den sie finden. Du wirst niemals frei sein, immer anders behandelt werden. Im Vergleich dazu, belügen wir uns zumindest nicht, sind immer völlig offen mit dem, was wir wollen. Ich bin fertig, steh auf."

Sie stand auf, überlegte, ob sie die Frisur wieder öffnen sollte, einfach um den Anderen zu ärgern. Sie ließ es sein, ging einfach weiter. Obwohl sie schon nun mehrere Wochen unterwegs waren, hatte sie noch immer nicht das gefunden, was sie suchte. Nur, mit jedem Tag der verging, schien sie ihr Ziel mehr und mehr aus den Augen zu verlieren.

"Ich gehöre nicht dir."

"Deine Meinung ist nicht wichtig."

"Ich werde schon irgendwann einen Platz finden."

"Du solltest langsam daran denken, was zu essen zu finden, oder du kippst wieder um. Ich kann dich nicht tragen."

Essen. Richtig, das letzte Mal, dass sie gegessen hatte-

"Es ist nicht wichtig. Wenn ich umfalle, dann macht mein Körper den Rest. Ich kann nicht von so was sterben - wahrscheinlich- hm!"

Ein Apfel wurde ihr in den Mund gesteckt, der Yokai beobachtete sie mit müden, grausamen Augen. Sie nahm die Frucht an, bemerkte jetzt erst, wie hungrig sie überhaupt gewesen war. Von wo hatte er den? Egal, es war ihr egal. Der Apfel schmeckte süß.

~...~

"Warum läufst du weg von mir? Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden, also bleib stehen."

Sie beruhigte sich beim müden Klang der Stimme wieder, atmete aus. Eine Illusion. Das war nicht Mori, das war nur der Yokai, der sie begleitete. Alles war gut.

"Ich werde für den Rest der Nacht kein Auge mehr zu bekommen. Lass uns gehen."

Sie ging vor, wurde an den Haaren, wie schon so oft, zurückgehalten.

"Ich mache sie dir. Setz dich."

Warum waren die Träume schlimmer geworden? Sie hatte viel viel schlimmeres erlebt, warum blieb das Gesicht des Exorzisten?

"Du hast gesagt, Dämonen können nicht lügen?"

Sie klang fertig. Sie war müde, würde nichts lieber tun, als die Augen zu schließen. Es ging nicht, sie konnte nicht. Ihr Kopf wurde sachte nach hinten gezogen, die Bewegung mittlerweile vertraut.

"Doch, wir können. Man macht es bloß nicht, denn da besteht kein Grund. Denk nicht zu viel nach."

"Ich denke nach, so viel ich will. Sag, wie heißt du?"

"...Ich bin fertig, steh auf. Oder bleib liegen und schlaf weiter."

Sie seufzte, stand auf. Von allen, würde sie den hier, wohl am Wenigsten verstehen.

"Dann mal los. Bis jetzt habe ich nicht viel von der Welt gesehen, dafür, dass wir Tag und Nacht unterwegs sind."

Der schwarz Haarige antwortete nicht, schwebte einfach neben ihr her, schweigend, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

~...~

"Ich werde dich nicht fressen."

Sie sah verwundert zum Yokai zurück, der an der Brücke stehen geblieben war. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht, der ungewohnt warme Ausdruck in den Augen des anderen reichte aus, sie hatte ihn verstanden.

"Du musst mich nicht frei geben; ich hab niemals dir gehört."

Sie versuchte abweisend zu klingen - es war zu spät, sie kannte das Gesicht des anderen bereits, konnte sich daran erinnern. Warum musste er jetzt gehen? Warum hatte er ihren Begleiter gespielt, nur, um sie jetzt einfach zu verlassen?!

"Beweg deinen Kopf nicht zu sehr, Mensch. Das Band wird sich sonst lösen."

Seine Art, ihr alles Gute zu wünschen.

"Dann wird es sich halt lösen."

Sie überquerte die Brücke, sah nicht zurück, zwang sich, nicht zurück zu sehen. Als sie es kurz darauf doch tat, war der Yokai verschwunden, hatte sich aus ihrem Leben aufgelöst, wie auch die anderen zuvor. Akiko wischte sich sich über die Augen bevor die Tränen fallen konnten, ging weiter.


End file.
